Wrong Number
by Jung Ha Yeon
Summary: Yunho, yang ingin menelfon sahabatnya tapi tak tau 2 digit angka terakhir nomor sahabatnya itu. Sampai akhirnya ia salah sambung. YunJae! Oneshoot! BL! DLDR!


Title: Wrong Number

Author: Jung Ha Yeon

Main Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Rated: K

Genre: Romance

Warning! Boys Love, Man X Man, Shounen-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, Pasaran, Murahan, Dll.

Disclaimer: This Fanfic is Mine! And Author Cuma minjem nama doang^^

Don't Like? Don't Read! Ok!^^

Happy Reading~

"Yah! Yunho-ah! Nanti kalau jadi kau telfon aku ne" ucap seorang namja berjidat lebar kepada temannya atau sahabatnya yang di panggilnya Yunho

"Ne, kalau pun tak jadi aku akan menelfonmu juga" balas Yunho dengan malas

"Ok, kalau begitu. Aku pulang dulu" pamit Yoochun –namja berjidat lebar- lalu melenggang pergi dari hadapan sahabatnya.

Yoochun dan Yunho akan pergi ke pesta ulang tahun teman sekelas mereka. Sebenarnya Yunho mau-mau saja ikut, tapi pestanya itu di sebuah Pub sehingga ia harus berpikir dua kali untuk datang atau tidak.

Yunho sangat tidak menyukai bau alcohol dan bau asap rokok yang bercampur menjadi satu.

"Hah~ jadi ikut tidak ya?" gumam Yunho

"Eh! Tunggu dulu!" ucap Yunho cepat sambil bangkit dari duduknya

"Nomor Yoochun!" serunya. Ia tidak hafal 2 digit angka terakhir nomor Yoochun, jadi bagaimana mau menelfon. Ia juga sering lupa menyimpan nomor Yoochun.

Yunho bergegas lari kea rah parkiran universitasnya dan mencari keberadaan Yoochun.

"Sial!" umpatnya. Yoochun sudah pulang, terbukti dari mobil sport sahabatnya itu sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Hah~" Yunho menghela nafasnya lalu berjalan ke arah koridor untuk menuju kelasnya. Siang ini ia ada kuliah dan dosennya itu sangat killer, jadi mau tak mau Yunho harus masuk pada mata kuliah dosen killer itu.

oOo

"Angkanya berapa ya?" Tanya Yunho entah kepada siapa. Saat ini ia tengah memegang ponselnya sambil mengingat-ingat 2 digit terakhir nomor Yoochun. Kenapa tidak dari riwayat di panggilannya saja? Oh, semua riwayat panggilan di handphonenya sudah di hapusnya hingga tak bersisa.

"26 atau 04 ya?" bingungnya

"Sepertinya 26! Iya, pasti 26" ucapnya yakin lalu memencet beberapa digit angka di ponselnya dengan cepat.

Tit.. tit..

"Yeoboseo?" sapa sebuah suara di seberang sana. Yunho menyerngitkan keningnya bingung, sejak kapan suara Yoochun merubah menjadi sedikit lebih lembut?

"Ne, yeoboseo" balas Yunho

"Nuguya?" Tanya suara di seberang sana lagi

"Ini Park Yoochun kan?" Tanya Yunho balik sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Yoochun? Nugu? Aku Kim Jaejoong" ucap suara itu lagi yang ternyata nama pemilik suara itu adalah Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Jaejoong? " ucap Yunho bingung. Berarti ia salah nomor! Ia yakin kalau 2 digit angka terakhir nomor Yoochun itu pasti 04!

"Ne" balas Jaejoong. Ia tak kenal dengan siapa yang menelfonnya hingga ia akan memutuskan sambungan mereka, tapi tidak jadi karena suara di seberang telfonnya berbicara kembali

"Umm.. mian, aku salah sambung. Sekali lagi mianhae" ujar Yunho. Ia merasa malu sekarang. Tapi tunggu… ide jahil bertebaran di otaknya saat ini.

"Eeh.. bukan. Maksudku, aku Jung Yunho. Temanmu sewaktu masih Junior High School" ralat Yunho. Ia tengah tersenyum sekarang. Bukan, bukan tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai

"Jung Yunho? Aku tidak pernah mengenal orang yang bernama Jung Yunho sewaktu aku masih di Junior High School" sahut Jaejoong

"Kau sungguh tidak mengenalku lagi? Sebegitu enaknyakah berteman dengan teman-teman barumu, sehingga kau melupakanku?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada yang di buat sesedih mungkin. Sebenarnya ia tak mau melakukan ini, tapi ia tertarik dengan orang yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu.

"A..ani. aku mengenalmu. Iya, aku mengenalmu kok. Kau Jung Yunho yang di kelas Sembilan tiga kan?" kali ini Jaejoong yang bertanya. Sebenarnya, ia memang tak pernah mengenal seseorang bernama Jung Yunho sebelumnya. Tapi entah kenapa, ia familiar dengan nama itu.

"Iya, itu kau tau!" celetuk Yunho. Ia mau tertawa, tapi di tahannya. Mudah sekali Kim Jaejoong di kerjai.

"Ne, yasudah aku tutup ya?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi

"Yah, kenapa cepat sekali! Jaejoong-ah, bagaimana kalau kita bertemu?" saran Yunho. Ia penasaran dengan wajah Jaejoong. Apakah orangnya hitam, pendek, berkumis, atau putih, tinggi, dan cantik? Ho~ ternyata ia belum tau jenis kelamin Kim Jaejoong. Tapi kalau Kim Jaejoong itu yeoja, tak mungkinkan namanya agak seperti namja.

"Bertemu? Ehm.. gimana ya" jawab Jaejoong bimbang. Dia juga ingin bertemu dengan Jung Yunho tapi ia ragu. Bagaimana kalau Yunho itu ternyata orang jahat yag akan menculiknya ketika mereka ketemuan terus menjualnya ke Negara lain? Andwaeeeee!

"Ayolah, kau tak mau bertemu dengan teman lamamu?" bujuk Yunho

"Ck, aish! Arasseo! Eodi?" Tanya Jaejoong. Ia terpaksa menyetujuinya karena kalau memang benar Yunho itu adalah adalah teman lamanya, ia pasti tak enak kalau tak menemuinyakan?

"Bagaimana kalau di Shin Café?" Tanya Yunho

"Baiklah, kapan dan jam berapa?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi

"Hari ini jam 8 malam" jawab Yunho. Ia tersenyum senang sekarang, ia akan bertemu Kim Jaejoong hari ini, padahal mereka tidak saling mengenal dan Yunho Cuma bercanda saja sewaktu berkata bahwa ia adalah teman lama Jaejoong.

'Mwo? Dia gila? Hari ini? Yang benar saja!' batin Jaejoong kesal. Belum tentukan Yunho benaran teman lamanya, udah main minta ketemuan saja.

"Akan ku jawab nanti kalau aku tak ada acara. Sudah dulu ya, annyeong" jawab Jaejoong cepat dan memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak.

Yunho hanya cengo memandang handphonenya, lalu tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum kembali.

'Kim Jaejoong! Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Suaranya di telfon saja sudah merdu, apalagi kalau berbicara langsung ya? Ckckck… salah nomor pembawa berkah' batin Yunho. Ia langsung memencet beberapa digit nomor lagi di handphonenya tapi kali ini yang digit terakhirnya 04.

Tit.. tit

"Yeoboseyo?" dan benar saja, ini memang Yoochun.

"Ne, Chun aku tak jadi ikut. Aku lagi kurang enak badan. Samapaikan maafku pada Changmin ne" ucap Yunho.

"Kenapa? Kau sa-" ucapan Yoochun terpotong karena Yunho sudah memutuskan sambungannya secara sepihak. Yoochun memandang handphonenya dengan pandangan kaget lalu kembali memilih-milih pakaian yang akan di kenakannya di pesta Changmin.

oOo

Grrr.. Grrrr…

Handphone Yunho bergetar, menandakan bahwa ada pesan masuk. Yunho mengambil handphonenya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di meja ruang TV rumahnya dan membacanya.

'Aku bisa, tapi Cuma sebentar saja'

Itu isi dari pesan tersebut. Yunho tersenyum senang lalu bergegas kekamarnya dan bersiap-siap untuk dinner dengan Jaejoong.

oOo

'Aish, Joongie babo! Kenapa kau malah menyetujuinya?' batin Jaejoong sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Hah~ apa aku harus pergi? Tapi… kalau ia penipu dan ternyata ia adalah penjahat bagaimana?" gumam Jaejoong

"Ya sudah deh, pergi saja. Lagian, aku sudah berjanji padanya" ucapnya sambil bersiap-siap untuk bertemu dengan teman lamanya –yang entah iya atau tidak- yang bernama Jung Yunho.

oOo

"Eumm.. Jaejoong-ah bagaimana kabarmu selama ini?" Tanya Yunho berbasa-basi untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan antara dirinya dan Jaejoong. Dia dan Jaejoong sudah bertemu sekarang.

Saat pertama kali melihat Jaejoong, Yunho terpana melihatnya. Jaejoong sangat cantik dengan kulit yang putih, matanya yang besar, hidungnya yang mancung, dan juga bibir merahnya yang menggoda.

Hal yang samapun juga terjadi pada Jaejoong. Ia juga sangat terpana melihat Yunho. Yunho sangat tampan dan juga Yunho sepertinya orang yang baik sehingga Jaejoong menepis jauh-jauh pemikirannya tentang Yunho.

Sepertinya mereka berdua 'LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT'!

"Baik, kau sendiri?" Tanya Jaejoong balik dengan gugup.

"Sama, aku juga baik" jawab Yunho seadanya dan suasana pun kembali canggung di antara mereka.

"Oh ya Yunho. Kau sekarang kuliah dimana?" Tanya Jaejoong mencoba merilekskan suasana

"Dong Bang University, kau sendiri?" balas Yunho menanyakan balik

"Aku di Shin Ki University" jawab Jaejoong

"Maaf, ini pesanan anda" ucap pelayan café yang mereka kunjungi

"Ne, gamsahamnida" sahut Jaejoong

Mereka menatap satu sama lain dan setelahnya saling membuang muka. Jaejoong mengambil sendok dan garpu lalu memakan pesanannya, begitu juga dengan Yunho. Mereka makan dalam diam.

Setelah selesai makan mereka mencoba mengakrabkan satu sama lain dengan saling bertanya. Yunho dan Jaejoong lupa dengan waktu yang semakin larut malam.

"Eung.. Jaejoong-ah, ayo aku antar kau pulang" ucap Yunho. Ia sangat berharap kalau Jaejoong mengatakan 'boleh'.

"Tidak usah Yunho-ah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri" tolak Jaejoong

"Tapi ini sudah larut malam. Aku antar pulang ya" bujuk Yunho

"Baiklah" pasrah Jaejoong. Dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, ia merasa sangat senang karena Yunho mau mengantarnya pulang.

Sementara Yunho sendiri, ia sudah ber 'yes' ria.

oOo

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Jaejoong, Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya diam saja sehingga waktu terasa sangat lama.

"Jaejoong-ah, apa kau sudah mempunyai pacar?" Tanya Yunho memecahkan kesunyian di antara mereka

"Belum, wae?" Tanya Jaejoong heran

"Ah… tidak apa-apa" jawab Yunho. Ia lega karena Jaejoong jomblo saat ini.

"Yunho-ah, di jalan itu kita belok kiri ne" ucap Jaejoong

"Ne" balas Yunho.

Tak sampai 15 menit, mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Jaejoong.

"Gomawo Yunho-ah" ucap Jaejoong sambil membungkuk sedikit

"Ne, sama-sama" sahut Yunho

Lalu Jaejoong memasuki rumahnya dan Yunhopun beranjak pulang.

"Kim Jaejoong. Tidak salah juga salah sambung saat menelfon" gumam Yunho kemudian tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

FIN  
.

.

.

What is this?

Sebenarnya gak kayak gini alurnya, tapi tiba-tiba melenceng T.T

YooSudahlah tak apa~

Eumm.. fic Can You Love Me nya ditunda dulu ya… entah kenapa moodnya ilang waktu chapter 5nya udh di bikin ¼.

Oke, saya tidak minta terlalu banyak review. Yang penting ada yang baca, saya udah senang kok.

Gamsahamnida yang udah mau baca~

Annyeong~


End file.
